1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a power supply of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a high-voltage power supply of an image forming apparatus that generates a high-voltage signal from a low-voltage signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as a laser beam printer (LBP), include a plurality of devices that operate using a high voltage. Examples of the plurality of devices are a charge roller (CR) that applies an electric potential to a surface of a photoconductive drum included in an image forming apparatus, a development roller (DR) that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of the photoconductive drum, and a transfer roller (TR) that transfers the electrostatic image onto a printing medium. The types of power employed in the plurality of devices may be different from one another but a high direct-current (DC) voltage of a predetermined level or more, e.g., a DC voltage of 1000 V, is used as a power source in all the plurality of devices. Thus, a high-voltage power supply (HVPS) that can generate high DC voltages from a household alternating-current (AC) voltage, e.g., 220 Vrms, needs to be installed in image forming apparatuses.